


Who Would've Thought That a Boy Like Me Could Come to This?

by CharWright5



Series: HQ Halloweek 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Cemetery, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Getting Together, Halloween Night, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Ritual Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Tanaka gets used, Vaginal Sex, Witch Kiyoko, Witches, they're in high school still so technically underage I guess, witch cemetery, witches are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Ryu had always known that Kiyoko was a witch. What he didn't know was how exactly he was supposed to help her with this power boosting ritual or that it would take place in a witch's cemetery in the middle of the woods at midnight on All Hallow's Eve, which... Yikes.





	Who Would've Thought That a Boy Like Me Could Come to This?

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Seven of HQ Halloweek: ~~Ghosts~~ / ~~Haunted Houses~~ / Cemeteries
> 
> Title from _(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight_ by Cutting Crew, because (once again) the Hidden Citizen's cover was on repeat whilst writing a good part of this. Plus it's a rad song. Plus the lyric fits as the title lbr.

It was a part of their town Ryu didn't even know existed, much less had ever visited. Past the cemetery at the northern most part of the town, past the temple at the back, past the beautifully tended gardens beyond that and into the forest. It felt as though they walked a thousand kilometers, ducking under branches, tripping over roots, narrowly avoiding running into various trees in the dark of near midnight.

But eventually, they reached a strange clearing, the branches of the trees all reaching up and over, creating a domed ceiling, complete with a perfect circle in the middle like a skylight. It looked man-made, too neat to be anything nature had created, yet Ryu could see no signs of anything having been cut or trimmed. In fact, the ends of all the branches curved, curled, as though bumping up against something and being forced to grow in a different direction.

Eerie.

But not the eeriest part.

No, that came when Ryu stepped into the circular clearing—sensing a theme already—and the air felt...different...warmer... _alive_. It didn't make much sense to him, the way it seemed to tingle around him, caressing over any exposed skin as though feeling him out. He felt almost judged, like the air was somehow trying to decide if he was worthy, growing warmer and more embracing after a long moment. Accepting him.

Okay, that was just fucking weird. Air didn't judge or accept or any of that other shit he was thinking.

And yet...

Shoving the sleeves of the hooded robe he'd been given up to his elbows, he stepped further inside the clearing, inhaling deep and taking in the scents of wet wood, peat, typical of the forest. But underneath it was a spark of ozone, the tang of electricity, the copper hint of blood.

Oh. Shit.

He swallowed hard as he glanced around as best he could. The full moon shone down through the circular opening in the branches, illuminating everything in a pale blue glow, the strange air making it brighter than it probably was in reality. Around the circular space, every so often, like spokes in a wheel, were large rocks, too small to be called boulders. All of them seemed to be placed strategically, with purpose, all of them with carvings and markings he couldn't figure out. Several meters in was a circle of stones, the outer ring comprised of wet dead leaves, twigs, pieces of bark, the typical forest flooring. The inner ring however...

The inner ring had a perfect carpet of moss, leading up to a large tree stump that looked roughly the size of a king bed. Ryu could see what appeared to be an iron ring screwed into the side, into the bark, and his eyes went wide, heart pounding. He had to be out of his damn mind to agree to this without having gotten all the details.

“Take your shoes and your robe off,” came a soft female voice and like a slap to the face, he was violently reminded of why he had, in fact, agreed to this without having gotten all the details.

His eyes easily found Kiyoko several meters away, drawn to her the way they always were. She was beautiful, ethereal as she was bathed in the moonlight, highlighting her pale skin and making her dark hair seem darker. Her black robe was identical to Ryu's—made sense, since she'd given it to him—pooling around her as she crouched down and deposited her duffel bag at the northern part of the outer ring. Ryu had wanted to carry it for her but she'd turned him down, stating she had to do it herself, cheeks flushing under her rectangular glasses.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

So very out of Ryu's league and she knew it, had always known it. It was why he'd been so shocked at her asking him for help with this, volunteering immediately—although really, he would've volunteered no matter what, regardless of any surprise, because she'd been the one to ask. She was a grade above him, kilometers away from him intellectually and maturity wise, with model worthy looks. And while Ryu didn't think he was ugly, he definitely wasn't on par with her.

Really, when it boiled down to it, if it hadn't been for the fact that they both belonged to the volleyball club, they never would've known each other's names, much less interacted.

Ryu would've still worshiped the ground she walked on, he knew that as well as he knew his own damn name.

She was a goddess and he was a plebe unworthy of her.

Yet there he was, with her, the only one she had asked to help her out.

His heart began pounding fast once more, excitement making his skin tingle and stomach flip. Eagerly, he toed his sneakers off, moving them aside neatly. Next was the robe and he hung it with care on a nearby tree, draped over a branch.

Leaving him solely in his underwear.

Alright, so he'd had more than a few fantasies involving himself stripping down with Kiyoko but none of them had taken place in the woods or involved any sort of ritual—

Okay, that one was a lie. Pretty much the second he learned she was a witch, he began daydreaming about her using him for rituals such as this, casting spells on him to make him fall for her—which he wouldn't be surprised if that one was real in all honesty—him helping her with heavy lifting during her casting.

Just...never in the woods.

Should've known though. Witches were very in tune with nature and their bodies, all things like that. Pretty obvious any ritual performed during a full moon on Halloween night near midnight would take place in the middle of a forest.

Duh.

Rising to her feet, Kiyoko adjusted her glasses where they were sliding down her nose and turned to him. Ryu struck a pose on automatic, hands on his hips as he puffed his chest out, flexing his arms as best he could. He wasn't the most muscular guy in the world—or even on the team, thanks to Daichi and Asahi—but he wasn't scrawny either. He worked hard on his physique, on trying to boost his strength and stamina, giving him the second hardest spike in the club.

If he tried to show that off—or boost it a little—in order to impress the object of his unrequited affections, then so be it.

Kiyoko stared at him, deadpan as always, blinking. Her eyes traveled down, pausing about midway, and Ryu was pretty sure she was staring at his crotch.

Holy shit, _finally_.

He felt his cock twitch in interest, wanting to join in the festivities, wanting to show off as much as the rest of him. Her head cocked to the side, more inquisitive than anything, straightening up as her eyes returned to his face.

“I thought I said to get naked before you put the robe on?” she double-checked, sounding more unsure than accusing.

Ryu deflated at that, arms falling to his sides. Right. He hadn't impressed her at all, nothing new there really.

Still. Ouch though.

“You said to take my clothes off,” he answered, looking down at his black boxer-briefs, glad he'd had the foresight to put on a clean pair with no holes or loose strings or any of that shit.

She pressed her lips into a hard line, fighting an amused smirk, and he felt his heart pound again at the fact that he'd managed to do that, he'd managed to make her eyes sparkle in mirth on the outskirts of a bulls eye in the middle of the forest.

Noya was gonna shit with jealousy. Ha! Little asshole.

“I meant,” Kiyoko clarified, voice still that quiet meek tone. “ _All_ your clothes.”

Oh.

_Oh!_

Oh holy shit.

Ryu's eyes went wide and his head shook in surprise, doing a triple take. She... yeah, she just told him to get naked.

His jaw dropped and he decided there was no way he was telling Noya because he'd never believe any of it. Hell, Ryu was living it out and even _he_ couldn't believe it.

Wow.

Kiyoko just looked at him, blinking, waiting, and he snapped out of whatever stupor her words had put him in, shoving his underwear down in one swift motion. She hid her smirk behind her hand but he was still able to make it out, grinning wide as his chest puffed out proudly once more, hands returning to his hips. The light feeling in his chest was enough to make him forget he was totally nude. Outside. In the woods with who the hell knew what kind of animals out there.

It was then that it hit him that there were no animal sounds within this clearing, not even so much as a cricket or cicada. Weird. It was like being inside a silent bubble, cutting them off from the world, and despite the warm air, he felt a chill race up his spine.

“Nothing man-made can entered the inner-circle,” Kiyoko explained as she slipped off her glasses, crouching down once more to carefully place them in a case, that was then placed in the duffel. “No clothes, no glasses, no books, nothing.” She rose to her full height before untying the rope holding her robe together and...

And it parted down the middle, Ryu's eyes automatically drawn to the sliver of pale skin he was able to glimpse. Then they followed her hands as she swept the black material over her shoulders, down her arms, pooling on the forest floor.

His eyes traveled up her, taking in long slender legs, scarred from years of hurdles in middle school, an hourglass shape that was definitely hidden by her clothing, firm round breasts with pebbled nipples, down to her cute navel then...then the dark hairs covering her most secret area.

Ryu was pretty sure he stopped breathing, was more than likely drooling as he stood there with his mouth hanging open. Goddamn, this was better than any fantasy or daydream or wet dream he'd ever had. He knew that had he not been frozen in place, he would've rushed over, dropped to his knees in front of her, and worshiped her with his mouth the way she deserved.

Instead, he could only gape, letting out a high pitched croaking sound before cutting it off and swallowing hard. “You're fucking beautiful,” he stated, the words falling from his lips without thought but no less true for it.

A flush spread across Kiyoko's face, her upper chest, and she ducked her head to hide behind her hair before forcing herself to stop. She held her head high, chin tilted up, shoulders back as she shored her courage. He'd never felt prouder of her than he had in that moment, this normally painfully shy and timid female standing before him, completely bared before his eyes and not hiding.

He grinned at her and she gave him a small smile back and in that moment, he felt a connection he'd never experienced, not with her, not with anyone. His heart wasn't just racing anymore, it was a propeller about to set him into orbit.

“Step into the circle,” she instructed, that small smile still there, hand gesturing to the inner-circle. “You have to enter first.”

Ryu nodded like a bobble-head, lips stuck out in a thoughtful pout, and he moved towards the circle...only to pause after one step. “Wait,” he began, turning to her with a confused expression, hand rubbing the back of his buzzed head. “What exactly is it that I'm doing here?”

“We need to have sex.”

Wow. Okay.

Kiyoko just...she just said that. So matter-of-factly, too. Just...blunt and straight to the point, voice flat and expression deadpan...

Well, deadpan with red cheeks. Was cute really, and kind of made him fall for her a little more, to see her a little embarrassed about it, being human.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat before continuing, Ryu gaping at her all the while. “I need the life giving force from a virgin in order to—“

“Whoa!” he interrupted, waving his hands around wildly. “Who says I'm a virgin?” Really, the insinuation was offensive and he was a little hurt that she'd so readily believe that he was one.

She just blinked at him. Point made.

Ryu huffed and folded his arms over his bare chest, hip sticking out. “Okay, so what if I am? I feel like I'm being called out by it though. Just because I've never gotten laid before—”

“In most rituals, virgin just means 'one that has never been used in a ritual before'. It doesn't necessary have anything to do with your sexual experience,” Kiyoko explained and he suddenly felt a whole lot less offended and defensive about the whole thing. Really, he kind of owed her an apology for getting so dickheaded about it. “But in this case, it does actually mean 'one who has never lain with another'.”

“Oh.”

Well, shit, never mind. His hurt was totally justified, arms falling to his sides, the fight knocked out of him.

The flush returned to her face and she began fiddling with her hands in front of her, the same shy, meek Kiyoko that Ryu usually saw during practice. Only with less clothing. “If it makes you feel any better,”she began softly, barely audibly, and he was glad for the total silence of this weird clearing so he'd be able to actually hear her. “it'll be my first time, too.”

Holy...

Wait, what?

Alright, so Kiyoko was beautiful, this was a fact well known not only throughout their school, but amongst all the volleyball clubs in their prefecture and beyond. Hell, Karasuno was known not only as the “fallen champions, flightless birds” but also as “that school with the gorgeous manager”. But she never flaunted it or used it to her advantage, never used her looks to gain anything, and there were never any rumors about her being loose or acting slutty. So Ryu had no reason to think she wasn't a virgin.

Yet part of him was a little surprised. Part of him thought that she'd taken advantage of any of the countless offers and opportunities she had, men—and a few women—falling all over themselves just to get a “hi” from her.

Then again, considering how often she rebuffed them, how serious she was in her studies and in taking care of the team—practically a full time job in and of itself—he should've known really that she hadn't slept with anyone. In the two years he'd known her, he'd never heard of her even going on a single date and Kiyoko was most definitely not the type to just give it up to some rando at a party.

Not that she even went to parties either.

Alright, so he totally believed her about the fact that she'd yet to have sex, but there was something still not entirely right about this situation. Glancing around at the clearing, at the trees and moonlight and moss carpet and tree stump bed...maybe it was slightly romantic, but it wasn't “First Time Having Sex” romantic. That was more of giant king size bed covered in silk sheets and rose petals, candles burning, fireplace crackling, soft romantic music playing.

Kiyoko deserved better than to lose it here.

He turned back to her with a confused frown, arms folded once more, puzzled by the whole thing. “This is how you're choosing to give up your virginity?”

Kiyoko flushed again, tucking her hair behind her ear once more, shrugging a delicate shoulder. Then she seemed to shore up her courage, tipping her chin up like she had before, voice more firm and sure as she spoke. “It'll also boost my powers. Taking the life giving seed of a virgin surrounded by death.”

Ryu's eyebrows shot up. Did she just...

“By dea—wait, is this—?” he trailed off, pointing to the small boulders along the outer ring. She couldn't seriously mean...

“A cemetery? Yes. Those are the graves of the original members of my coven.”

Okay, she seriously meant it.

“Holy—” His eyes went wide again and he smeared his hand around his gaping mouth. They were in a cemetery. A _witch_ cemetery. He was probably standing on someone's grave right at that very moment.

Okay, creepy as fuck, he decided, eyes going to the break in the trees he'd come from, wondering if he'd be able to make it back to his car on his own.

The weird, sentient air caressed him once more, gentle, like it was reassuring him, and he honestly didn't know if it helped calm his pounding heart or make it beat even more wildly. Chances were it wasn't actually air, but fucking ghosts, those dead witches trying to communicate the only way they were able to now.

Oh man, were they _watching_? Would they be touching him like this while he and Kiyoko... Fucking hell.

“You don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Kiyoko stated meekly and Ryu turned back to find her fiddling with her hands once more. “I'd completely understand. But in all honesty, I was kind of hoping you would.”

“Because I'm the only virgin you know.” The words came out harsher than he meant them to, but it couldn't be helped. The whole reason he'd been brought here was because she needed his “virgin life giving seed” or whatever for some ritual, not because of him.

Stung pretty damn bad when he allowed himself to really think about it. He'd been worshiping her since the day he first saw her and she just... was using him because he was convenient.

But the worst part was...he kind of didn't mind. If this was the only way he'd get to be with her, then he'd take it. He'd satisfy himself with the knowledge that at least he'd been with her once and that was more than any of the other guys who drooled after her could say.

“No,” she objected before a sheepish smile formed on her face and she seesawed her head in consideration. “Although that does help.”

Right. Ouch.

“But because I,” Kiyoko tried, paused, licked her lips as she thought it over. Ryu had never really understood the phrase ' _waiting on bated breath_ ' until that moment, lungs frozen, scared to exhale in case he missed her next words. “Well, I like you.”

Holy...

The air in his lungs left him in a rush, a weird croaking noise accompanying it, and he stopped breathing immediately after.

“I guess I just didn't know how to deal with it or tell you before.” She shrugged a shoulder, fiddled with her fingers, gave him a small smile. “And the fact that you like me, too, means that the ritual will be even better, make me more powerful.”

Wow.

Just...wow.

There was a small negative part of him that worried that the whole thing was fake, that she was just saying this in order to get him to go along with her plan. But then he remembered it was _Kiyoko_. She wasn't devious or deceitful, despite any and all stereotypes surrounding witches. Her words, her demeanor, all of it was honest, bare, genuine. He had no reason to doubt anything she'd said to him, especially not with the nervous way she was fiddling with her fingers and gnawing her bottom lip.

The rationalization put Ryu at ease, his lungs back to working normally. Kiyoko... Kiyoko _liked_ him, wanted to have sex with him.

As part of a weird ritual, yeah, but...but from the way she spoke, it seemed like she wanted to have sex with him anyway. This was practically an excuse to make it happen or just a bonus on top of it all. Why wouldn't she want to sleep with someone she already liked, especially when it would boost her magic and her abilities?

A grin formed on Ryu's face, easy, self-assured, not too dissimilar to ones he wore on the court. His ego, his confidence, both felt boosted by this realization and he knew without a doubt that he'd help her in any way possible.

Not that there was ever any doubt before. He'd been whipped for her from day one.

Still, was nice to know he was wanted back.

Adopting a cool and unaffected tone, he folded his arms and lamented the fact that he had no pants he could shove his hands into like he usually did when feeling especially brash. “Just promise me you won't use your powers for evil.”

A relieved smile formed on her face, shoulders slumping, and it struck Ryu that she'd been nervous, worried even, that he'd say no and leave her without a plan B.

And a ride, since he'd borrowed his sister's van and drove them both to the cemetery they'd passed through on their way to this one.

“Of course not,” Kiyoko unnecessarily assured him, eyes rolling affectionately, and his heart started pounding in his chest.

He covered it up by clapping his hands loudly and rubbing them together, getting himself ready. “Well, alright then. Tell me what to do, beautiful.”

She flushed at that and it only hit him then that it was a genuine compliment, rather than all the roundabout confessions of sorts that were halfway jokes because he didn't think he'd ever really stand a chance. Hard to be seriously hurt when you weren't being serious in the first place.

But now that this was real and happening and not his imagination running wild again, he made a mental note to increase the number of serious compliments he'd send her way, about all of her, not just her physicality. He'd make sure she'd never regret any of this, that she'd never have any reason to change her mind in the future.

He was gonna be worthy of her.

Kiyoko tucked her hair behind her ear then gestured to the inner-circle. “I need you to lay face up on that stump, legs and arms spread out. Then.” She paused, crouching down to reach into the bag. As she straightened back up, Ryu caught sight of what appeared to be some form of rope, only it wasn't the usual kind one found at a hardware store or laying around the house. No, this looked more like strips of something, wide and flat, and his head tilted to the side in curiosity. “Then I have to tie your limbs so you can't move and I can.” She paused again, swallowing hard as her cheeks reddened further. “I can. Get atop you. And perform the ritual.”

Ryu's eyes went wide at that, brows shooting up. Okay, so he'd had a couple fantasies involving both Kiyoko riding him and him being tied up, but he honestly had never thought they'd come to be, even after the revelation that she liked him back and wanted this. It also wasn't how he'd imagined his first time going, none of it was, yet...

Yet he was totally okay with it.

He'd already signed up to be used by her for this ceremony, ritual, whatever it was. Letting her take charge, to the point where he was tied down and couldn't do anything, it definitely fell within that category, as well as the part where he totally worshiped her and would be her slave for life if she so desired.

Hell, part of him was hoping that would be a side-effect of this ritual, that he'd be bound to her forever.

Then again, wasn't he already? On a more voluntary basis, yeah, plus the fact that she could send him away, reject him, turn him down. If he was magically enslaved however...

“Tanaka?”

The call of his name brought him back and he shook himself out of whatever stupor he'd fallen into, slapping his cheeks loudly. The sting was enough to keep him present, to hype him up and get him psyched, to get him centered and focused on what was happening. Without another word, he glanced at himself to make sure he didn't have anything manmade on his person, then stepped into the inner-circle.

The air felt alive once more, stronger, more present. It tickled the back of his neck and he was sure if his hair was longer, it would all be standing on end. The moss carpet was soft, giving, and he wiggled his toes in it experimentally, enjoying the feeling.

Something invisible wrapped around his midsection, tugging, and he stumbled forward a step or two before catching himself and walking steadily. It was obvious he was being drawn towards the giant stump, the thing probably about two meters in diameter, meaning he'd easily fit stretched out like she'd instructed.

Damn. How big was the tree before it was cut down?

Pausing before it, Ryu bent down, the stump maybe half a meter tall, and rubbed his hand over the top of it. He expected it to be rough, scratching at his palm and leaving splinters, expected pock marks and holes from bugs and animals and weather.

Only...

Only it was perfectly smooth, like someone had sanded it down then covered it in varnish or something. There were no signs of aging, no signs of wear, no signs of animals or bugs or anything else. It almost felt fake, despite the distinct woody scent it was putting off.

Right. Witches cemetery, the air was alive with magic, the ground was a carpet of moss that felt good and not squishy or gross. Just made sense that this special stump was smoothed over somehow and made perfect for rituals like the one they were about to perform.

Assured he wouldn't end up with an ass covered in splinters or wood burn, Ryu climbed on top of the stump, crawling across to get in position. Laying in the middle—what he was pretty sure was the middle, judging by the feel—he spread his legs and stretched his arms out, as he'd been told to, then waited. His heart was pounding in his chest in anticipation, in nerves, in...yeah, in excitement. Because...

Because he was about...

Holy shit. He was about to get _laid_.

His cock twitched where it lay bare against his thigh, blood rushing and causing it to start fattening up. He was about to get laid. He was gonna be laying there as Kiyoko _rode him_ , had sex with him, the two exchanging virginities and bodily fluids and hopefully giving one another a damn good time.

Oh. Fuck yes.

The sounds of soft padding reached his ears and he craned his head up and back to watch Kiyoko make her way closer, those soft straps still in her hands. Her hips swung with every step, more pronounced now without the clothes to disguise it, her breasts swayed without her bra to support them, drawing his eye. Jesus, she was amazing, hourglass figure, tight stomach, wide hips, ample chest. Fucking perfect.

His hips rolled subconsciously, cock filling up further, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips hungrily. His arms twitched to reach out to her, despite the fact that she was too far out of reach, only remembering at the last second he was supposed to be laying there splayed for her, so she could tie him.

Damn.

Part of him was bummed that he wouldn't be able to touch, but he let himself be compensated with the hope, the _belief_ that this wasn't gonna be a one time thing. She'd made no mention of any sort of rule forbidding them from doing this again—as far as the sex part anyway, the ritual obviously wouldn't work since he'd no longer be a virgin. Maybe they could even find some other ritual that required them to fuck in order to work. He'd volunteer again in a heartbeat.

Kiyoko reached his left arm, the closest to where she'd entered the inner-circle, and she slowly lowered down onto her knees, graceful and smooth. Ryu turned his head to her, eyes fixed and staring their fill now that it was allowed, now that it wasn't stalking like in school or when he needed to focus on volleyball. No, at that moment, it was the two of them, nothing and no one else, and he was gonna be greedy and look as much as he wanted.

Taking his hand, Kiyoko began wrapping what was apparently a wide strip of leather around Ryu's wrist, chanting under her breath as she meticulously knotted it against the jut of his arm bone and down around a root at the ground that rose up enough to loop something under. She moved around the stump with her fingers trailing on the wood and did the same knots with his left ankle, then his right, then finally his right wrist.

Curiosity had him flexing each limb, testing, the knots holding strong. The material seemed flimsy and he was sure that if he yanked hard enough, he could rip it. Possibly there was some sort of honor system in place, maybe the chanting was part of some spell to strengthen the leather. He'd just have to trust that she knew what she was doing.

Kiyoko moved so she was standing by his head, chanting once more as she now worked a large loop of leather around his neck. She tightened it just enough so it wouldn't slip off and Ryu got distracted by the way her breasts swayed more as she stood slightly bent over his head, his cock fully hard at that, standing up stiff and proud. His hands twitched and his hips bucked and he found himself once more lamenting the fact that he was being held down.

Next time, he mentally assured himself. Next time, next time, next time.

Trailing her fingers on the edge of the stump once more, she ended at the left wrist she'd begun with and lifted her hand. Continuing her slow pace, she moved to the bottom of the stump, between Ryu's spread legs, and he peered down his body at her.

And finding her gaping at him.

Or rather, gaping at his cock.

Which throbbed and practically hopped up off his lower abdomen as if waving to her, precome dripping out the slit, and Ryu suddenly worried about sentient body parts springing to life in this sentient air.

Like a really terrible horror movie, he decided.

He got distracted—thankfully—from that godawful train of thought by Kiyoko climbing onto the stump, kneeling between his spread legs. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and his hips rolled on automatic, wishing like hell she'd just...dip her head lower, let him feel that tongue on his own skin, getting him nice and wet for her.

She didn't, but she also didn't entirely ignore him or disappoint him, her hand wrapping around his cock delicately. He inhaled sharply at the contact, jaw dropping, and her eyes flicked up to his face, worry making them wide. Ryu nodded to show he was okay, swallowing hard, his heart racing more than ever.

“It's fine,” he breathed out in a rush. “Wasn't expecting it.”

She gave him an apologetic smile before bowing her head. Her hand began stroking him from base to tip, more precome spilling out, and she began chanting under her breath once more. Ryu bit his bottom lip to hold back any sounds, having a feeling she needed silence, needed to concentrate. He also fought to keep his hips still, to not speed up her pace or try to get off with her hand. He felt far gone already and he had a feeling it wouldn't take too much to get him all the way there.

Probably why the next step happened, Kiyoko wrapping a small length of that same leather around the base of his cock, around his balls, tying it with a knot.

Cock ring. Okay then.

Yeah, for the best really, he considered. He'd lusted after this woman for so long, not to mention the whole _virgin_ thing, he wasn't gonna last.

The last step had her sitting back on her heels, chanting once more as she tied the last length of leather around her own neck, much like she had done to Ryu, creating a choker of sorts. She closed her eyes through the process, getting lost in it, and he completely forgot about his dick being hard and tied, his wrists and ankles being bound, the fact that they were in a cemetery in the woods.

He just liked to watch her.

And since he liked watching her so much, he could see the way a faint glow now surrounded her, illuminating her skin more than the moonlight shining down around them.

Ethereal. Beautiful. He was so madly in love with her.

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoko opened her eyes, meeting his. A small smile played on her lips, but it didn't stay very long. Her nerves were coming into play once more yet she steeled herself up, shaking her shoulders then holding them back, holding her head up. He grinned at her, proud, ready to serve her in any way.

Rising up onto her knees, Kiyoko maneuvered herself so she was now straddling his waist. Ryu writhed under her on automatic, instinctively seeking out the wet heat he knew lay between her legs. The air around him caressed him all over once more, playing on his skin, electrifying it, and he felt achingly aware of every tiny hair, every skin cell, every blood cell traveling through his body. He was there for her, for her only, to give and be used, and he was beyond okay with it.

Her lips pressed into a hard line, determined and nervous all at once, and she took him in hand once more. His breath caught in his throat, eyes transfixed to where her long fingers were wrapped around his cock and he just knew he'd never be able to watch her hand him another drink bottle or towel ever again, not after this, not after seeing that same hand touch him in his most intimate place.

With a shaky exhale, Kiyoko began lowering herself, holding him lined up so that he could...

The head of his dick bumped against her, precome smearing against her folds...that were most definitely not the wet heat he'd been expecting.

Lifting his gaze, he took in her face, the way she grimaced as she tried to fit him right, as she tried to practically force himself inside. Ryu let out a hiss in pain, watching as her own force contorted with the same feeling, and he knew there was no way it was happening, not like this.

“Wait, wait, stop.”

Her head snapped to him, mouth open in what was sure to be an objection, and his right arm twitched to try and raise his hand in a signal to wait and hear him out. Except he was stuck so it was just a strange aborted hand flop of sorts.

“I'm not saying stop the whole thing, I'm just saying pause what you're doing, 'cause this is clearly not working,” he explained, sensing another upcoming objection. “You're not ready for me. It'll hurt, if it even manages to happen.”

Her brow furrowed into a hard crease and she spoke through gritted teeth. “I can do this.”

He gave her a reassuring smile. “I know you can, just not like this, okay?”

The sigh she let out meant he'd proven his point, her frustration causing her to release him and sit on his thighs. She rubbed at her forehead in obvious frustration and his heart hurt for her, hating seeing it on her, hating that he was right.

“I have an idea though,” he spoke up without thinking, but she raised her head, hope shining in her eyes, and he quickly thought one up. “Straddle my face and I'll help get you ready.”

Her eyes went wide once more, cheeks flushing at the obvious implication, jaw dropping as she let out a choked noise he was sure were supposed to be words. “You—are you sure?”

“Never been more sure in my life,” he stated, grinning, then rolled his shoulders and shuffled his head, staring skyward now, getting comfy. “C'mon, beautiful. Let me get you nice and wet.”

He couldn't see her face anymore, but the weight soon lifted off his thighs and he heard the sounds of her moving. Milky white skin came into his view, a pale thigh to the left as she put her knee beside his head, repeating the same on the other side. Kiyoko bent over to look at him, uncertainty still on her blushing face, hands holding her breasts back so she could see him.

“Are you—?”

“Sit on my face, gorgeous.”

She bit her lip briefly then nodded before slowly lowering herself down. It took some shuffling to get her lined up right and the tension was still visible in her thighs and he had to instruct her to get lower, lower still, lower...

Then his tongue was swiping at her outer lips and she was gasping above him, hips bucking. He used his nose to part her folds as best he could, lamenting his lack of hands to make the job easier, but determined to make up for that shortcoming. He lapped at her, trying to make her wet, trying to coax her body into making its own.

Kiyoko whimpered above him, hips shaking. One of her hands went to his head, bracing herself, the other to his chest, body opening up to him. He grinned against her folds as he felt the tension leave her, the nerves melting as she got lost in sensation instead. He found her clit and sucked it into his mouth, making her cry out then moan, fingers clutching at his head. For once, he wished he hadn't shaved his hair so short so she'd have something to grip onto, something to pull, but for now, he'd settle for this.

Ryu played with her clit in his mouth, sucking, flicking his tongue over it, nipping it once experimentally then again when it was clear she liked it. She was reacting exactly the way he was hoping she would, relaxing atop him, loosening. He switched his attention to her entrance, licking around it, laving it. Her taste was getting stronger, sweet, sharp, a little bitter but no less delicious for it. Fuck, he could do this for hours, _wanted_ to do this for hours. Wanted to feel her shiver above his head, wanted to feel her hips rock the way they started to, wanted to taste her over and over and over again.

A glob of her wetness hit his tongue and he groaned, making her shudder and gasp. More of her juices leaked out at that, her entrance pulsing against his tongue, and he knew she was relaxed enough now for more. Spearing his tongue, he slipped it inside her, moaning loudly as he was able to pull more of her wetness, more of her taste into his mouth.

He got lost in all of it, much the same way Kiyoko was above him, his pelvis rolling below her. The more she got into it, the more her inhibitions and nerves faded away, until she was taking charge of him in much the way she said she would. She shifted her hips, used her grip on his head to direct him between sucking her clit or licking at her entrance. His hands jerked and pulled at the bonds, trying desperately to touch her, to slip a finger or two inside to further loosen her up, get her ready for him, but it seemed like the more he pulled, the stronger the leather got. It was the chanting, had to be.

So he settled for this, letting her use him to get loose, to get off. He put everything he had into it, his nose rubbing at her clit, his chin, his tongue all over the place. He could feel her wetness coat the lower half of his face as her hips became more erratic, as her entrance pulsed and squeezed. Her thighs trembled on either side of him, tightening around his face, and he knew she was getting close.

Good.

Ryu focused his attention on her clit, sucking hard and humming, moaning, knowing how much she'd cried out at it before. And it had the same effect, her hands scrabbling to grasp onto something on him, her hips jerking, twitching, her every breath a harsh whine tinged pant. It was music to his ears, getting higher, higher, higher...

She cried out above him, body bowing over, fingers scratching at his scalp. Wetness damn near poured from her, soaking the lower half of Ryu's face, and he lapped it up as best as he could, drank as much as he could, relishing the taste of her thick on his tongue. His hips bucked as much as they could with his tied down ankles, arms tugging to hold onto Kiyoko as she trembled and gasped.

Slowly she came down from her high, falling back onto his chest, her legs straightening and sprawling out on either side of him. Ryu turned his head to kiss her bare thighs, tasting where her wetness had dripped and coated the pale flesh there, and he greedily lapped it up. A pleased hum left Kiyoko and she rose up to her knees once more, shuffling to straddle his hips much like she had before.

“You were right,” she admitted, a rasp to her voice that hadn't been there before. “It was definitely better to start that way.”

He grinned, licking his lips of her residual wetness that still coated them. “Next time, I'll use my fingers on you, too, turn that into the main event.”

Her smile meant that there was definitely gonna be a next time, her hand wrapping around his cock and lining him up again. Only this time, when she sank down, he entered her, cock head parting her lips and slipping into her. 

And holy shit was it Heaven. She was wet and hot, just as he'd predicated, her entrance clutching around the head of him. Ryu stopped breathing, eyes flicking back and forth between where he was breaching her and her face, watching as her brows shifted and moved, vacillating between pain and pleasure. She looked as overwhelmed as he felt, jaw hanging loose in a manner that closely mirrored his own.

Keeping still felt damn near impossible, everything in him screaming to buck up, to seek further warmth inside of her, but he held back through some miracle. The air around him caressed his skin once more, stroked over his hair, as though praising him for being a good boy and just laying there, letting her set the pace, yet he ignored it. The only one who mattered was the female slowly sinking down on his cock, filling herself, smoothly, easily.

The only resistance came when he hit her maidenhood but she took a deep breath and kept going, piercing herself with a gasp. With that out of the way, the last of her nerves disappeared and she fully sank down, taking him to the tilt, her head falling back with a loud groan.

A quiet swear left Ryu as he felt his entire length being hugged, her wet walls a perfectly made sheath for him. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and he mentally shot out a million thanks for that leather wrapped around the base of him, stopping him from shooting off at just being enveloped. Because it was the greatest thing he'd ever felt in his entire life, the way her passage was rippling around him, stretching to accommodate him. It was almost too good really, better than when he'd first discovered his dick was for more than just pissing or when he'd discovered lube makes jerking off a million times easier and better.

Anything with Kiyoko was a million times better, he mentally argued with himself, feeling dumb for ever having compared her to the measly bullshit he'd done in the past.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Kiyoko placed her hands on his chest, drawing his attention back to her, then rose up slowly, almost experimentally. Ryu's eyes watched between her legs, watched his cock being revealed, tearing his gaze away when he caught sight of the blood. He knew what it was, what it meant, but it still wasn't fun to know the girl he loved was bleeding, was hurt. So instead, he focused on her face, on the concentration creating a deep V between her brows and screwing her eyes shut and sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

Beautiful.

She stopped when the head of him tugged at her entrance, then sank down once more, faster than before. Then up, then down, creating a steady rhythm as she got used to the movements, to the feel of him.

Ryu wasn't sure he'd ever get used to this, didn't want to get used to it. She felt too good and if he hadn't been tied to this tree, he was pretty sure he'd be flying away somewhere, high on her, high on this.

Their breathing was growing heavier, groans and moans and whines joining in. Ryu continued to tug at his restraints, dying to touch her, to feel her as she moved above him. Kiyoko smiled at him, switching from up and down motions to circling her hips, grinding against him. He groaned even deeper at the way she clenched around him, at the shaky gasp she let out. She leaned forward enough to grind her clit against his pelvic bone and he started rolling his own hips to help her, to add to the friction and try to hit every single part that stoked her inner fire higher and higher.

“Tanaka,” she groaned and his hips bucked up at that, cock throbbing inside of her. Another gasp was torn from her lips, and when she looked down at him, it was with burning white eyes, her skin glowing a pale blue once more.

“Beautiful,” he breathed, smiling dumbly. “So fucking beautiful. Shimizu.”

She smiled, wide and pure, teeth white and bright like the moon shining down from above, and Ryu stopped breathing once more. He was unworthy...

Yet she still took him inside of her, still ran her hands over his skin as though he was the one worthy of worship, still leaned down and...

And kissed him.

Holy shit.

His eyes went wide as he froze all over, mentally slapping himself to get with it. His lips relaxed against hers, kissing her back, letting her know how he felt with the action as much as he wanted to with words. Her hands framed his face, their lips moved together perfectly as though they'd been doing this for years, and yeah, Ryu was pretty sure he was dying. It was too goddamn good.

Best way to go though, he quickly decided.

Tongues came into play, rubbing and pressing, wrapping and tasting. His hips began moving on automatic, rolling as best as they could with no real leverage thanks to his ankles being tied. Kiyoko was gasping, whining, unable to keep kissing him. Yet she remained where she was, panting against his lips, foreheads pressed together. He was practically going cross-eyed, probably going blind, trying to keep up eye contact with her, trying to catch any little sign or hint of what she was feeling as it flashed across her features.

“ _Ryu_ ,” she moaned against his lips and he was pretty sure he orgasmed without shooting off, sparks exploding all over his body, racing up his spine and frying his brain.

“Oh fuck, Shimizu,” he groaned, hips grinding up, hers grinding down, all while she squeezed and massaged her walls around him.

“Soon,” she panted, raising back up, hands moving back to his chest. Her palms felt hot, her skin glowing brighter, and Ryu was almost sure he was seeing tiny sparks—no, tiny little lightning bolts flashing off her periodically.

Her magic, he knew, smiling, feeling it spark and burst all around him. The sharp scent of ozone was growing stronger, overpowering that of the damp earth around them but not quite enough to cover the sweat and sex covering their skin.

Kiyoko's entire body rolled above him, hips moving almost frantically as she chased her second orgasm of the night. Her walls vibrated and pulsed around him, using him, and he felt his balls draw up tight, felt that tingle at the base of his spine that meant he was getting close, too. Only...

She reached down, behind herself and between them, easily taking hold of the knot she'd tied. With one tug, it came undone and she loosened the leather that had been around his cock enough so that he could come, so that he could fill her, so that he could help her powers increase.

“Ryu,” she mewled from above and he groaned, fighting the way his lids wanted to close, wanting to see her expression when she came since he'd missed it the first time. “Ryu, _please_.”

He nodded, hips rolling, cock clutched in tight wet heat, and... and she smiled at him, a gasp leaving her as her eyes went wide, jaw dropping. Her skin glowed brighter, burning eyes rolling back, and his dick became absolutely drenched as she came.

Setting him off.

He yelled out a swear as his hips bucked up, pushing himself as far into her as possible. Electricity zapped all over him, both the pleasure of shooting—and shooting inside the woman he loved—and the magic bursting forth from Kiyoko's skin.

Her head snapped back, a scream tearing from her throat as her arms shot out to the side. Light engulfed her completely and he was unable to watch, eyes shutting and head turning from the burning brightness of her. He continued to pulse, to shoot, to fill her, his orgasm drawn out and damn near choking him. Pleasure was coursing through his veins, making him feel like he was on fire, like he was pure ecstasy, his toes curling so hard his calves hurt and his fingers clenching so tight he felt the strain in his forearms.

His lungs were burning by the time he started coming back to himself, aches in his arms and legs, body trembling. But it was nothing compared to the shuddering happening above him, Kiyoko almost jerking violently as everything hit her, as she took it all in. He found himself hoping like hell it worked, that she hadn't put herself through all that only to not reap the rewards she'd set out to get.

He tugged at his bonds once more, wanting to hold her, wanting to comfort her, wanting to make sure she was okay as she recovered and came down, tears of frustration pricking his eyes when they still wouldn't give, no matter how hard he pulled. His teeth grit to the point of pain and he was pretty sure the leather was cutting into his wrists at this point, but he didn't care. All that matter was Kiyoko, was that she was okay, that she...

“Ryu.”

Her voice was soft, as was the hand that stroked his face, and his head snapped to find her smiling softly down at him, one hand on his chest to brace herself. She was okay, she was fine, she was...

Still glowing, although not as eye-burningly bright as before. Her own pupils held a fire he hadn't seen there before, and he just knew deep down inside that it worked.

A huge grin formed on his face and he felt like fist pumping, the leather strap stopping him. She let out a small breath of laugh at that, as if sensing the reason behind his arm jerk, and with a wave of her hand, all the knots untied, his limbs released. Ryu took a minute to roll his wrists, stretching them, then immediately sat up, wrapping his arms around her and hauling her in close. His cock was still inside her, rubbing against her in a way that made them both gasp, but he ignored it in favor of kissing her fervently, passionately, happily. It had worked. Kiyoko's powers had leveled up.

He was so goddamn proud of her.

Their kiss slowly broke away, but he kept his arms around her tight, loving the feel of her lean body against his, the soft give of her chest against his flat one, the hidden strength of her thighs alongside his hairy ones. He brushed their noses together, huge grin still plastered on his face, her smile beaming brightly back at him.

“I'm treating you to breakfast after this,” he stated, leaving no room for argument. “It'll be our first official date. And just so you know, if you ever need any sort of sex magic ritual stuff done again, I am up for it. Literally and figuratively.”

A laugh burst forth from her and she covered her mouth with her hand, Ryu kissing the back of it without hesitation. Her arms moved so they were draped over his shoulders and she pressed her forehead to his, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I'll have to see if there is any more. But no matter what, I wanna do this again. More than once.”

“How's now sound?” he offered with a wag of the eyebrows, cock twitching inside her to say he was on board with that plan. He leaned forward, tipping her back so she was now the one laying on the stump, her limbs still wrapped around him and her gorgeous laugh filling the silent voice of this weird cemetery he'd lost his virginity in.


End file.
